Mass storage devices are employed in many portable computing devices to store data therein. In the continuing pursuit to improve portable computing devices, manufacturers have attempted to produce portable computing devices having smaller dimensions. In this pursuit, the space allocated for each of the various components therein has been reduced in order to reduce the overall size of the portable computing device.
However, reduction of the space allocated to the mass storage device has presented challenges. In this regard, mass storage devices may fail or temporarily operate improperly when subjected to forces during impacts that exceed a certain level. Accordingly, mass storage devices may be mounted in portable computing devices in manners configured to lessen the forces thereon when subjected to impact. For example, snubbers (rubber bushings) have been employed to mount mass storage devices in portable computing devices. However, embodiments of snubber mounts may use a relatively large amount of space, which may make it difficult to reduce the size of the portable computing device.
Accordingly, improved apparatuses, portable computing devices, and methods for mounting mass storage devices may be desirable.